Meeting Pepper Potts
by Dearlock
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire du même nom de AngelShep. Après avoir emménagé à la tour Stark, chaque membre des Avengers rencontra Virginia "Pepper" Potts dans des circonstances mémorables. Voilà comment. [Pepperony]
1. Chapitre 1 - Prologue

Bonjour! Je commence sur le fandom Avengers avec une traduction de la merveilleuse fanfiction d'AngelShep (qui écrit des histoires absolument géniales, si vous lisez un peu d'anglais je vous conseille d'aller sur son compte). A la base c'est un os d'environ 5000 mots mais j'ai décidé de le publier en plusieurs parties (ça reste ma première traduction hein, soyez indulgents).

Rating : K+, rien de trop méchant à part quelques allusions

Pairing : Pepperony, je sais que les gens préfèrent habituellement le stony ou l'ironfrost mais personnellement j'aime bien ce couple-là :) oh, et arrêtez de décrire Pepper comme un personnage égoïste et hystérique, la pauvre elle ne mérite pas ça x)

Message de l'auteur : Salut ! J'étais inspirée donc… ouais. Moins sombre que mon précédent os. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, ce serait impressionnant sinon. Et l'image de couverture est un fanart de Hallpen que vous pouvez retrouver sur Tumblr ou Pinterest.

* * *

Prologue

Les Avengers étaient bien installés dans la tour Stark, deux mois après la bataille de Manhattan. Bruce avait été le premier – Tony l'avait joué si finement qu'il n'avait aucun choix sinon de dire oui finalement parce, _putain_ , ces laboratoires étaient trop géniaux pour refuser, et juste _ta gueule Stark_!

Puis Clint et Natasha s'étaient montrés un jour et avaient demandé s'il y avait une chambre pour eux – l'espionne expliquant calmement qu'elle pourrait en faire quelques-unes s'il le fallait. Tony les avait tous deux emmenés à l'étage où il avait créé des appartements spéciaux pour tous les Avengers, avec cuisine commune, salles de cinéma et de sport. C'était deux semaines après la bataille.

Thor était arrivé une semaine plus tard, disant que le Bifrost était à nouveau en état de marche, Loki en prison et _tout était parfait dans le monde_ , mais qu'il avait besoin d'en apprendre plus à propos de ses coéquipiers et de Midgard. Tony avait souri et l'avait poussé vers sa nouvelle chambre, ajoutant qu'il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait.

Steve fut le dernier, revenant de son petit tour autour du pays et découvrant un appartement vide. Sur un meuble de la cuisine – vide – il avait trouvé une note de Tony lui indiquant que ses affaires étaient à la tour Stark où tout le monde attendait qu'il fasse son apparition. Nul besoin de le préciser, mais Steve avait fait son air renfrogné à Tony – disant qu'il ne pouvait décider pour lui – mais le génie avait répondu de façon joueuse qu'il n'avait pas vraiment _l'esprit d'équipe_ s'il préférait rester loin d'eux. Et Tony avait juste gagné comme ça.

Un mois plus tard ils étaient tous contents avec cet arrangement et profitaient de la fortune illimitée de Tony – surtout Natasha et Clint qui n'étaient pas habitués au fait de tout obtenir sur une simple requête à Jarvis – ça avait été un choc pour Thor et Steve au début, qui étaient très vigilants vis-à-vis de la constante présence de la si serviable intelligence artificielle, alors que Clint avait trouvé ça génial et que Bruce avait juste secoué la tête, puis souri, l'air de dire _évidemment_.

Pendant ces deux mois chacun avait au moins une fois entendu le nom de Pepper sortant de la bouche de Tony. Grâce à Natasha, ils savaient que c'était la PDG de l'entreprise de Tony – la _Stark Industries_ – donc cela expliquait pourquoi il parlerait d'elle. Mais ils étaient tout de même perplexes à l'égard de l' _affection_ présente dans sa voix chaque fois qu'il l'évoquait. Natasha étant Natasha, elle haussa juste les épaules et fit un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle savait lorsqu'on lui posa des questions.

Mais une fois qu'ils eurent l'occasion de la rencontrer, cela devint très clair. Chacun la rencontra dans diverses circonstances, mais ils saisirent tous le détail que Natasha – et Tony – avaient oublié de mentionner : elle était sa _petite-amie_.

Mais jusqu'à sa rencontre, ils se demandaient tous qui Pepper Potts pouvait être.

* * *

Voilà ! Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est juste 'j'ai aimé' (ou pas d'ailleurs), ça fait toujours plaisir, ça motive, je transmettrai tout à l'auteur, blablabla vous connaissez le speech habituel.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Clint

Voilà la suite ! On commence les choses sérieuses avec Clint :) (le chapitre est un peu plus long rassurez-vous, et les autres le seront aussi)  
Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, qui ont mis l'histoire en follow ou en favorite, ça fait plaisir :)

Rating: K+, rien de trop méchant à part quelques allusions

Pairing: Pepperony, je sais que les gens préfèrent habituellement le stony ou l'ironfrost mais personnellement j'aime bien ce couple-là :) oh, et arrêtez de décrire Pepper comme un personnage égoïste et hystérique, la pauvre elle ne mérite pas ça x)

Message de l'auteur: Salut ! J'étais inspirée donc... ouais. Moins sombre que mon précédent os. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi, ce serait impressionnant sinon. L'histoire est de AngelShep, et l'image de couverture est un fanart de Hallpen que vous pouvez retrouver sur Tumblr ou Pinterest. Seule la traduction qui suit est à moi.

* * *

Clint

Le premier à faire sa connaissance fut Clint.

Cela ne se passa pas idéalement et il aurait définitivement préféré l'avoir rencontrée de manière correcte. Mais au moins, il comprit immédiatement l' _affection_ et le regard de Natasha. Et il décida d'agir juste comme l'espionne après ça, car il comprenait pourquoi elle était si amusée; le regard mécontent qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils auraient dû se taire était vraiment trop drôle.

Alors voilà comment il rencontra Pepper.

Un matin il se leva tard, et entra dans la cuisine commune, sans être vraiment réveillé.

Mais il se figea à quelques mètres de l'espace principal de la pièce quand il vit Tony avec une magnifique jeune femme dont les cheveux blonds tiraient sur le roux il savait qu'il interrompait quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas quitter la scène des yeux et partir. C'était une occasion en _or_ : un parfait chantage contre le génie.

Tony se tenait devant la machine à café, attendant que deux tasses se remplissent pendant que la femme était derrière l'îlot central, travaillant sur ce qui semblait être un Starkpad. L'archer ne put pas s'empêcher ne se demander _pourquoi_ Tony ne les avait pas prévenus la veille qu'il comptait revenir du gala de son entreprise avec quelqu'un, parce que _vraiment_ il aurait aimé être au courant – juste pour faire en sorte de rester loin de la chambre du génie. Et d'être ne serait-ce qu'un peu préparé à ça.

L'ingénieur rejoignit la jeune femme, déposant au passage les deux tasses sur l'îlot, et enroula son bras autour de sa poitrine en posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu travailles ? » geignit-il.

Clint plissa les yeux. C'était _peut-être_ plus qu'une simple aventure. Il ne voyait pas Tony agir de cette façon avec 'un coup d'un soir'. Le fantôme d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la rousse qui tourna sa tête vers Tony. « Eh bien, quelqu'un doit faire en sorte que le monde tourne rond. »

Tony roula des yeux et sourit avant de lui prendre la tablette des mains, puis s'assit sur un tabouret. Ses doigts commencèrent à bouger rapidement sur l'écran pendant que la femme à ses côtés prenait sa tasse et commençait à boire son café à petites gorgées. « Huh. On dirait que les tabloïds sont de retour. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Clint était trop intéressé par ce qui se passait pour partir. « Je croyais que tu l'avais prise pour _travailler_ », répondit-elle pas impressionnée pour un sou, en pinçant les lèvres.

Tony releva la tête vers elle avec un regard faussement indigné. « C'est ce que je fais ! » gémit-il.« _Pepperony, enfin confirmé ?_ » lut le milliardaire. Il haussa les sourcils. « Tu vois ? Ça concerne Stark Industries. » Il fit un geste vers l'écran.

Elle roula des yeux et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le frigidaire. Clint la voyait enfin complètement depuis qu'elle lui faisait face, et sa mâchoire menaça de se détacher. Elle portait une chemise rouge, celle que Tony portait la soirée précédente, et elle était _déboutonnée_. La rousse se figea et écarquilla les yeux.

« Hum, vous… Je… et… Vous… » Mais quel _idiot_ ! Il pensa, _C'est pas possible de sortir une phrase entière ?_

Elle baissa le regard vers ses propres sous-vêtements complètement exposés et rougit. Elle se retourna rapidement, fermant la chemise et marcha précipitamment vers Tony pour se cacher derrière lui.

« Que… ? » Ses yeux tombèrent sur Clint et il fronça les sourcils. « Oh. » Tony posa la tablette et tourna ses yeux vers sa petite-amie qui reprenait contenance et lui lançait un regard éloquent. « Clint, voici… Pepper. Pep, voici Clint. Et oui… » Il se racla la gorge et reporta son attention sur l'archer « Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? »

Clint referma la bouche les regarda de façon incertaine. « Hum… quelques minutes ? »

Pepper regarda Tony et croisa les bras, ce qui fit remonter la chemise sur ses jambes. Clint déglutit. Pourquoi Tony devait-il avoir une petite-amie aussi _séduisante_ ? « Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine à cette heure de la journée. »

Le brun leva les mains, se tournant afin de voir Clint et Pepper en même temps. « Et habituellement c'est le cas. »

« Attendez. » Clint réalisa quelque chose. « Vous êtes Pepper Potts ? La co-PDG de Tony ? »

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et se recula, se plaçant juste derrière Tony et refermant une main autour du bras de celui-ci. « Oui. »

Clint leva les mains au ciel. « Tu ne pouvais pas nous dire que c'était ta petite-amie ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Pepper, qui avait l'air surprise. « Tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

« J'imagine que… que je suis tellement habitué à garder ça secret, j'ai complètement oublié que vous pouviez savoir. » Il grimaça et haussa les épaules.

« Comment ça, secret ? »

Pepper se rapprocha de Tony et sourit légèrement. « Secret du public. Bien sûr, il y a des rumeurs. On ne peut pas empêcher la presse à scandale de dire tout ce qu'ils veulent dire mais… il faut déjà supporter les rumeurs disant que j'ai obtenu ma place en couchant avec Tony, nous n'avons pas besoin… » Comme Clint haussait un sourcil et les fixait, elle s'interrompit et pencha la tête sur le côté, plissant les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ? Je suis presque sûr que mes yeux ne me trompent pas là tout de suite. »

Tony roula des yeux et pointa un doigt en direction de l'archer. « Garde tes yeux pour toi _et…_ non, elle n'a pas obtenu cette place de cette manière. C'est la femme la plus compétente que je connaisse, elle était et reste parfaite pour ce poste. » Clint semblait toujours sceptique mais ne dit rien. Il pouvait clairement entendre combien Tony tenait à elle c'était plus que de la simple affection. C'était plus fort et plus profond que ça. Tony l' _aimait_.

Pepper sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de poser sa main sur la joue de Tony, avant de rapprocher son visage du sien et de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Clint choisit ce moment pour faire sa sortie, laissant le couple seul.

* * *

Ah, Clint ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat.  
Review?


	3. Chapitre 3 - Thor

On continue avec Thor ! Merci encore pour les reviews et les follows et les favs :) ce chapitre est encore un peu plus long, et le prochain sera l'avant-dernier déjà, c'est triste non ?

Rating : K+, rien de trop méchant à part quelques allusions

Pairing : Pepperony, je sais que les gens préfèrent habituellement le stony ou l'ironfrost mais personnellement j'aime bien ce couple-là :) oh, et arrêtez de décrire Pepper comme un personnage égoïste et hystérique, la pauvre elle ne mérite pas ça x)

Message de l'auteur : Salut ! J'étais inspirée donc… ouais. Moins sombre que mon précédent os. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, ce serait impressionnant sinon. L'histoire est de AngelShep, et l'image de couverture est un fanart de Hallpen que vous pouvez retrouver sur Tumblr ou Pinterest. Seule la traduction qui suit est de moi.

* * *

Thor

Thor fut le prochain. D'une manière tout à fait inattendue, il rencontra la célèbre Pepper Potts.

Il se tenait devant les vestiges de la diabolique et insultante boîte parlante quand il entendit des voix se rapprocher – il reconnut facilement l'une d'entre elles comme étant celle de l'Homme d'Acier ; l'autre lui était étrangère mais il l'identifia comme féminine. Comme ils se rapprochaient, le blond put entendre ce qu'ils se disaient et s'interrogea sur le sujet de leur conversation.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas laisser tomber le travail pour _seulement_ deux jours ? »

« Parce que certains d'entre nous doivent travailler, Tony », répondit patiemment la jeune femme. « Tu aurais dû lire ces contrats et ces papiers la semaine dernière. Et tu as manqué deux réunions en dépit du fait que tu souhaitais y aller – ce qui est un _miracle_ en soi. » ajouta-elle en reniflant.

« Je sais, je sais, mais j'ai été occupé. Je veux dire, tu sais ce que… » Tony s'interrompit lorsqu'il entra dans le salon et vit le carnage. La femme entra à sa suite et dut s'arrêter également pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Elle se plaça à côté de lui et chercha le pourquoi de sa soudaine immobilité, pour finir par hausser les sourcils au vu des innombrables morceaux de métal, de fils et de verre éparpillés sur le sol.

Tony fit le tour du canapé et observa le sol, affichant un air totalement incrédule. Lentement, il releva le regard jusqu'à croiser celui de Thor. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Sa voix était maîtrisée et contenue - signe qu'il n'était pas content.

« La boîte parlante m'a insulté. Je ne pouvais laisser cela impuni, c'était une terrible offense. » Il vit la jeune femme cligner des yeux et s'avancer jusqu'à être derrière le canapé, les yeux toujours fixés sur les restes de l'engin.

Tony pinça les arrêtes de son nez entre deux doigts. « _Comment_ une télé peut-elle t'insulter ? »

« Cela disait que les personnes mangeant des Pop tarts _(1)_ au lieu d'une délicieuse crème glacée étaient des idiots. J'ai été profondément offensé, étant un passionné des Pop tarts. » Pour lui, cela semblait parfaitement logique, mais en voyant les yeux écarquillés de la dame et ceux, étroitement serrés, de Tony, il supposa que ça ne l'était _peut-être_ pas. Le dieu était bien au courant de son manque de connaissance à propos de Midgard et de l'intelligence de son Ami Stark, qui avait rarement tort.

« C'était une publicité. Une _publicité_ », souffla ce dernier, sa voix pleine de frustration et sa mâchoire étroitement serrée. Il se tourna soudainement vers la femme. « Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je suis en retard pour tout ! Parce que je dois arranger des choses comme celle-là _tout le temps_! As-tu une idée de combien de cafetières, télévisions, grille-pains et autres appareils technologiques j'ai dû réparer ce mois-ci ? »

Thor fronça les sourcils alors que la jeune femme se mordait la lèvre dans la tentative de cacher son sourire. Elle bougea ses doigts, tapotant ses ongles sur les papiers qu'elle tenait, avant d'acquiescer lentement. « Je vois, _oui_ », répondit-elle sèchement. « Je dois commander une nouvelle télé ? »

Tony soupira de frustration avant de jeter un regard à ce qui restait de la télévision. « Oui. Je ne peux pas réparer _ça_. » Puis il reporta son attention sur Thor. « Point Break, la télé ne peut pas t'insulter, ok ? Elle n'interagit pas avec toi, ce sont juste des conneries pour pousser les gens à consommer. Ce sont des _publicités_. »

Thor cligna des yeux et baissa son marteau. « Ces hommes ne tentaient pas de m'insulter ? »

« Non, ils ne le faisaient pas. »

Pepper mordit sa lèvre à nouveau, les coins de sa bouche se relevant en un sourire. Thor réalisa soudain qu'il ne s'était pas présenté auprès d'elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il se plaça face à elle et prit sa main dans la sienne, pour l'amener à sa bouche et l'embrasser doucement. « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, charmante jeune Dame. Je suis Thor, prince d'Asgard. » Elle se tourna vers Tony en haussant les sourcils, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules et croisa les bras. « Comment puis-je vous être utile ? »

Elle se retourna et sourit, amusée. « Eh bien, si vous pouviez arrêter de détruire les objets de Tony, cela m'aiderait beaucoup. Et si vous lui inculquiez un peu de bon sens à coup de marteau dans la tête… » Elle fit un geste en direction de l'ingénieur qui écarquilla les yeux. « … ça serait magnifique. »

Le blond se redressa et brandit son marteau avant de se diriger vers Tony, qui se recula d'un pas en levant ses bras pour se protéger. « Immédiatement, ma Dame. »

Pepper ouvrit des yeux affolés et se plaça rapidement entre eux deux. « Thor, elle ne parlait pas _littéralement_! » s'exclama Tony. « C'était une façon de parler ! »

« Oui, je ferais mieux de le garder en vie et entier, » ajouta hâtivement la jeune femme.

« Vous ne souhaitez pas que je lui frappe sur la tête ? » interrogea Thor, confus.

Pepper secoua la tête et posa les papiers qu'elle tenait sur la table. « Non, J'essayais juste de dire que parfois, j'aimerais qu'il puisse simplement faire les choses que je lui demande de faire sans se plaindre. »

« J'échoue à la tâche de voir en quoi cela nous concerne, mon marteau et moi. »

Tony pris les papiers et le stylo qui y était attaché. « Ça ne fait rien. Je signe ces papiers, prends les comptes-rendus des réunions que j'ai manquées, lis ces contrats et… » Il s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils en voyant un des documents. Pepper se tourna vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage. « C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-il, exhibant ce qui semblait être une lettre.

La rousse devint livide et elle lui prit rapidement des mains, la pliant soigneusement avant de la glisser dans sa poche. « Rien. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tes parents étaient à New York? »

« Ce n'est pas important, Tony. »

« Ils disent ici qu'ils te verront _demain_. Tu m'as dit que tu avais trop de travail pour sortir avec moi demain. J'ai dû annuler… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as menti ? »Thor les observa tour à tour et put voir une fugace, mais perceptible expression douloureuse passer sur le visage de Tony, alors que la culpabilité suintait de la jeune femme.

« Je… Je ne pouvais pas te le dire parce que… Tu aurais voulu les rencontrer et… »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que j'ai manqué ? » demanda Thor, sa forte voix surpassant celles du couple. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers lui, bouches ouvertes ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre.

« Je… Je suis… » Elle paraissait mal à l'aise. « Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Pepper, la PDG et petite-amie de Tony. »

Thor haussa un sourcil. « Je n'étais pas au courant que l'Homme de Fer avait une compagne. »

« Tu as encore oublié ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Clint n'y a pas pensé non plus » Il soupira. « Pepper, je suis… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être encore prêt à rencontrer tes parents. Je sais que c'est important et tout mais… Je suis… Eh bien je suis _moi_. » Il haussa les épaules de façon fataliste.

Thor décida qu'il devait partir. C'était une conversation privée dans laquelle il ne voulait pas s'immiscer.

* * *

(1) : Les Pop tarts (que pour une raison obscure, Thor aime dans quasiment toutes les fanfictions) sont des petits gâteau style tartelette, qui se mangent le matin au petit déjeuner, après un petit passage au grille-pain (ça semble un peu glauque dit comme ça)

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé si cela vous sied, et si cela ne vous sied pas, faites-le quand même ! (vous gagnez une peluche si vous avez saisi la référence.)  
Selon vous, qui sera le prochain à la rencontrer ?


	4. Chapter 4 - Bruce

Bonjour tout le monde! Wow, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié (enfin, longtemps, à peine une semaine mais comparé aux autres chapitres qui sont sortis à un ou deux jours d'intervalle...). Ce chapitre est un peu plus sérieux que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Je vous laisse avec Bruce et vous souhaite bonne lecture!

Rating : K+, rien de trop méchant à part quelques allusions

Pairing : Pepperony, je sais que les gens préfèrent habituellement le stony ou l'ironfrost mais personnellement j'aime bien ce couple-là :) oh, et arrêtez de décrire Pepper comme un personnage égoïste et hystérique, la pauvre elle ne mérite pas ça x)

Message de l'auteur : Salut ! J'étais inspirée donc… ouais. Moins sombre que mon précédent os. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, ce serait impressionnant sinon. L'histoire est de AngelShep, et l'image de couverture est un fanart de Hallpen que vous pouvez retrouver sur Tumblr ou Pinterest. Seule la traduction qui suit est de moi.

* * *

Bruce

Bruce avait été, en dépit du fait qu'il était là avant tout le monde, le troisième à rencontrer Pepper. Juste deux jours après Thor.

C'était un jour normal, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Il était dans le laboratoire avec Tony, travaillant derrière son microscope alors que le génie se trouvait sous une voiture ; il bricolait dessus, faisant _Dieu_ savait quoi. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit soudainement, ce que le scientifique trouva étrange car personne n'entrait dans le laboratoire sans demander à Jarvis de l'annoncer. Il releva la tête, et remarqua que Tony n'avait pas bougé d'un iota avant de voir une magnifique rousse se diriger vers l'ingénieur, ne semblant pas l'avoir vu. Il hésita entre faire connaitre sa présence, ou juste _essayer_ de s'imaginer qui elle pouvait bien être.

La jeune femme s'arrêta juste devant les pieds de Tony, posa son téléphone sur le capot de la voiture et avec son talon, le tira hors de sous le véhicule – lui tirant un « Ow » lorsqu'elle frappa sa jambe. Il ouvrit sa bouche, prêt se plaindre, uniquement pour la refermer quand il réalisa qui c'était. Maintenant, Bruce était intrigué. Quelqu'un capable de faire taire Tony était _définitivement_ quelqu'un méritant d'être connu.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, se relevant soudainement. Le brun à lunettes était plus qu'intrigué. Tony avait vraiment l'air _concerné_ ; il prit ses mains et la fixa. « Je veux dire… Tes par – »

« Ils trouvent mon travail épouvantable et veulent que je parte parce que je ne peux pas travailler pour, je cite, 'un égoïste bâtard, playboy et ingrat'. » Elle secoua la tête et repoussa une mèche de cheveux hors de son visage – ce ne qui fit que sortir plus de cheveux de sa queue-de-cheval lâche. Elle soupira de frustration.

Les épaules de Tony s'affaissèrent. « Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne chose que je… » Il s'interrompit et regarda derrière lui de façon incertaine. Il vit deux tabourets et y attira la jeune femme, la forçant à s'assoir. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas partie après ça… »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, Tony. » Elle releva la tête vers lui et Bruce put voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas partir quand Tony le surprit.

« Pepper, tu dois retourner voir tes parents _maintenant_. Tu ne peux pas détruire ta relation avec eux seulement à cause de _moi_ » dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. « Allez, Pep, sois pas ridicule, je sais ce que tout le monde pense à propos de moi. »

« Mais ce sont mes parents, Tony. » Elle mit ses mains sur celles de son vis-à-vis et ferma les yeux. « J'ai travaillé pour toi pendant des années et ils n'ont jamais rien dit. Et maintenant ça… Tu as arrêté la production d'armes, tu es Iron Man, tu as cessé d'être l'homme à la une de chaque magazine à cause de ses idioties et ils… » Elle secoua la tête à nouveau et entremêla leurs doigts, laissant tomber leurs mains sur ses hanches. « _Maintenant_ , ils disent que je ne devrais pas travailler pour toi. »

Tony s'assit sur l'autre tabouret avec un soupir puis ferma les yeux. « D'une façon ou d'une autre, je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les rumeurs. »

La rousse laissa échapper un rire moqueur. « Ils devraient mieux savoir. » Elle croisa les bras et se mordit la lèvre. « Je n'ai même pas réussi à convaincre ma sœur qu'ils avaient tort. »

« Whoah quoi ? Ta sœur est là aussi ? » Tony sursauta.

« Oui. Avec son mari et ses deux enfants. Mon frère et son fiancé sont là aussi. » Elle vit Tony écarquiller les yeux et ajouta rapidement : « Ne t'inquiète pas ils ne savent pas à propos de… _nous_. »

« J'imagine. Autrement je serais mort. Ou je devrais m'enfuir et me cacher jusqu'à ma mort. Ou peut-être aller les voir en mode super-héros – non, ça ne fonctionnerait pas, je suis sûr qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de m'attraper même jusque dans l'armure. »

Pepper pouffa. « Je ne pense pas, non. Tu t'envolerais avant que ça n'arrive. »

« Je t'emmènerais avec moi. Aucun intérêt à se cacher si je ne peux pas t'avoir ici avec moi. » Elle sourit et serra doucement sa main. « Mais tu devras toujours retourner vers eux. C'est ta famille. »

Bruce se demanda comment, pendant tout ce mois-ci, il avait pu manquer ça. Évidemment qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils parlaient de ses parents – ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on parlait de façon légère au début d'une relation. Et il pouvait l'entendre au son de leur voix, à la manière dont ils se regardaient, comment ils semblaient toujours être concernés par ce que disait l'autre, ils s' _aimaient_. Bruce savait qui était Pepper : la co-PDG de Tony.

« Et ils ne savent _même pas_ que nous sommes ensemble. Mon Dieu, ça fait plus d'un an et ils n'en ont aucune idée » Elle sourit avant de se mettre à rire.

Tony sourit et acquiesça. « Ouais. Je vais être mort. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Parfois je me demande comment tu peux juste rester là et ne pas te soucier de ce que les gens disent. Quand ils disent ces choses… je voulais juste leur crier à quel point ils avaient tort. »

Tony se leva et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'à peine trois centimètres entre eux. Elle releva le visage vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux, alors qu'il prenait son visage dans ses mains. « Parce qu'il n'y a que quelques personnes dont l'avis m'importe et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu es l'une de ces personnes. » Il sourit – Bruce retint son souffle parce _ça_ ? C'était un vrai sourire, un sourire plein de bonheur et d' _amour_ , un sourire qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur le visage du milliardaire. « La plus importante, et de loin. » Il se baissa et l'embrassa pendant qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

Ok, Bruce se dit que _peut-être_ il devrait leur rappeler sa présence, voyant Tony la porter vers l'une des tables alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ses hanches. _Ouais – définitivement._ Il se racla la gorge ; pas de réaction. La veste de de Pepper tomba au sol, suivie de ses chaussures à talons. Tony passa les mains dans ses cheveux et finit de la décoiffer, défaisant la queue de cheval.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci. La chemise de Tony vola par-dessus sa tête. _Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit m'arriver à moi ?_ se demanda Bruce. Il se devait rester calme il respira profondément. « Tony ! » cria-t-il.

Ils se figèrent tous deux, le chemisier de Pepper dans les mains de l'ingénieur. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, le visage de la jeune femme virant à une charmante teinte de rouge alors qu'elle reprenait son haut des mains de son petit-ami. Ce dernier ramassa rapidement sa chemise et la remit. Pepper se tourna vers Bruce avec un petit sourire crispé. Il lui rendit son sourire, tout aussi embarrassé.

« Hum… Pepper, voici Bruce. Bruce, Pepper. »

« C'est… un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Pepper. »

Elle rougit et acquiesça. « Le plaisir est pour moi. » Elle reporta son attention sur Tony avant de faire un geste vers la porte. « Je vais… tu sais… Mes parents et… Oui. »

« Bien sûr. » Pepper commença à partir mais il la rappela en lui tendant ses chaussures et sa veste. « Tu pourrais avoir besoin de ça. »

Bruce n'allait pas oublier cette rencontre de sitôt. Et il apprit à toujours vérifier que Pepper n'était pas dans le laboratoire avant d'y rentrer.

* * *

Et voilà! Le début du chapitre m'a vraiment rendue triste, pauvre Tony (non je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon personnage préféré du monde et de l'univers, pas du tout). Enfin je plains Bruce aussi, ça doit pas être facile de voir ce genre de chose x) Et vous?

A bientôt pour le prochain (et dernier) chapitre!


	5. Chapter 5 - Steve et fin

Huh... *lève timidement la main* bonjour?  
Très bien, je suis désolée de ce retard, j'ai même pas d'excuse, enfin au début je pouvais dire que j'avais pas le temps avec le départ en vacances, la wifi juste assez bonne pour capter facebook, la rentrée à préparer tout ça, mais là c'était juste une bonne grosse flemme de fou. Au moins maintenant je sais que je serais incapable de tenir la publication d'une fanfiction originale. Mais rassurez-vous, ceci est le dernier chapitre :)

Rating : K+, rien de trop méchant à part quelques allusions

Pairing : Pepperony, je sais que les gens préfèrent habituellement le stony ou l'ironfrost mais personnellement j'aime bien ce couple-là :) oh, et arrêtez de décrire Pepper comme un personnage égoïste et hystérique, la pauvre elle ne mérite pas ça x)

Message de l'auteur : Salut ! J'étais inspirée donc… ouais. Moins sombre que mon précédent os. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, ce serait impressionnant sinon. L'histoire est de AngelShep, et l'image de couverture est un fanart de Hallpen que vous pouvez retrouver sur Tumblr ou Pinterest. Seule la traduction qui suit est de moi.

* * *

Steve

Finalement, Steve fut le dernier à rencontrer la célèbre Pepper Potts. C'était une semaine après l' _incident_ du laboratoire et personne ne l'avait encore mis au courant.

Ils étaient tous dans la salle de sport en train de s'entraîner quand Steve pensa que Tony devrait les rejoindre – après tout, c'était bon pour l'ésprit d'équipe qu'ils tentaient d'instaurer. Donc, il le suggéra à tout le monde ; sans comprendre les regards éloquents qu'ils échangèrent par la suite.

« Tony n'avait pas un gala hier soir ? » se demanda Clint à voix haute.

Natasha sourit. « Oui, il est revenu vers trois heures du matin. »

Bruce fonça les sourcils. « Comment tu sais ça ? »

La rousse haussa les épaules. « J'étais dans la cuisine. Petite faim. »

Clint se tourna vers Steve et sourit – le soldat décida qu'il n'aimait pas ce sourire. « Il doit être dans sa chambre. Il n'est même pas encore dix heures. »

Bruce lui donna un coup de coude alors que Thor fronçait les sourcils. « Mais il ne va pas à ces galas avec… »

Natasha le coupa. « Avec ceux avec qui il travaille ? Si. »

Steve fit une grimace d'incompréhension mais ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il entendit vaguement le rire de l'archer et la voix désapprobatrice de Bruce : « Ce n'est pas drôle de tomber là-dessus, Clint. » le soldat se demanda de quoi il parlait, sans trop approfondir le sujet.

Il monta les escaliers vers l'étage de Tony – tenter de comprendre pourquoi l'ingénieur avait insisté pour ne pas être au même étage que tout le monde était au-dessus de ses capacités. Heureusement il connaissait les lieux et put facilement trouver la chambre de Tony. Le blond put entendre des voix grâce à son ouïe sur-développée et se demanda qui pouvait bien appeler Tony à cette heure-ci – tout le monde connaissait l'amour de l'homme pour les grasse-matinées (enfin, lorsqu'il dormait bien évidemment).

« Tu es en train de _travailler_ ? » La voix était féminine et incrédule.

« J'ai enfin découvert quel était le problème avec la voiture. Bruce n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était le réacteur Ark, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec ça ! » C'était définitivement Tony ; Steve était toujours ébahi par combien l'inventeur pouvait devenir passionné lorsqu'on en venait à parler de science. Il ne lui avouerait jamais en face, mais il était totalement impressionné par son intelligence. Cet homme était vraiment un génie.

« Tony, lâche un peu cette tablette. »

« Mmh ? » Steve arriva à la porte et l'ouvrit sans frapper, pensant que Tony était au téléphone avec quelqu'un – cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'il tomberait sur le génie en train de discuter par l'intermédiaire de cet appareil si particulier et le blond ne retomberait pas dans le panneau, Tony était seul.

Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas.

Steve se figea sur le seuil, les yeux écarquillés quant à la scène qui s'offrait lui. Tony, le haut du corps hissé sur plusieurs oreillers, portant un unique boxer mais ce n'est pas ça qui le fit virer au rouge. Non, c'était la jeune femme assise sur les hanches de l'ingénieur, les mains de chaque côté de son visage, les cheveux tombant en un rideau de boucles rousses sur une de ses épaules – évidemment elle ne lui faisait pas face – penchée sur Tony et ne portant qu'une paire de sous-vêtements rouges.

Tony réagit immédiatement : il attrapa les draps et les ramena vers lui, la jeune femme se couvrant rapidement avec alors que Steve tournait hâtivement les talons, les yeux étroitement serrés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » commença l'ingénieur. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas toqué ou demandé à Jarvis ou… n'importe quoi ! »

« Je… je croyais que tu étais au téléphone ! » répondit-il, bref. Le soldat entendit du mouvement, une porte qui se ferme. Tony soupira et Steve sut qu'il pouvait lui refaire face.

Le brun avait passé un Tee-shirt et était assis sur le lit, se passant une main sur le visage. La jeune femme n'était nulle part en vue mais Steve vit une porte à droite du lit et supposa que c'était une salle de bain ou quelque chose dans le genre – elle devait se trouver là.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Je… nous nous entraînons et… je pensais que ça serait bien si… tu venais. »

Tony acquiesça puis fronça les sourcils. « Attends. Les autres savaient que tu venais me chercher ? »

« Oui. » D'une façon ou d'une autre, Steve savait pourquoi il demandait ça et comprit soudain le comportement de Clint.

« Ces putains d'idiots ! » Tony jura, faisant grimacer Steve – il n'était toujours pas habitué à tant de vulgarité (malheureusement, le génie était assez bon à ça). « Ils étaient au courant pour… » il fit un geste vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit alors. La rousse était habillée simplement, en short et Tee-shirt et parvint à sourire, ce que Steve trouva admirable – il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait réussi à reprendre contenance si vite après quelque chose comme ça.

« Vous devez être Steve, » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Le soldat la regarda, bouche ouverte, alors qu'elle se penchait afin de récupérer ses vêtements et ses chaussures – ok, il ne voulait pas garder cette image à l'esprit. « Je suis Pepper. »

Pepper. Le nom lui semblait familier pourquoi ? Tony ramassa ses propres vêtements étalés sur le sol. _Bien sûr_ , il savait qui elle était – la PDG de l'entreprise de Tony. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ?

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que vous étiez… » Steve s'interrompit, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Tony n'avait pas pensé important de préciser que Pepper était sa petite-amie et qu'elle pourrait être présente à la Tour quelquefois.

« Tu as oublié ? Encore ? » demanda Pepper, amusée, ce qui fit briller ses yeux. Le blond ne pouvait nier qu'elle était magnifique.

L'ingénieur haussa les épaules. « J'ai pensé qu'entre Clint, Natasha, Thor et Bruce, il aurait fini par l'apprendre. » Il jeta ses vêtements sur le lit et croisa les bras, leur faisant face. « Je pense qu'ils ont voulu être sûrs qu'il… »

Pepper rougit, ce qui causa un froncement de sourcils de Steve – il se demanda comment la rencontre avec chacun des autres s'était passée (il doutait d'avoir réellement envie de savoir, cependant). « C'est aussi gênant qu'avec Bruce. » murmura-t-elle.

Tony pinça les lèvres. « Quoi ? Nous étions sur le point de faire sauvagement l'amour dans le laboratoire alors qu'il se tenait à quelques mètres de nous – je ne vois pas comment nous surprendre lors d'une petite discussion matinale peut être pire. »

Oui, il savait qu'il ne voulait _pas_ savoir. « Ok, je… je vais y aller. Je vais y aller maintenant. Ravi de vous avoir rencontrée, Pepper. » Il commençait à se retourner quand il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était venu en premier lieu. « Pour l'entraînement… »

« J'arrive. Laisse-moi me changer et… et tout. »

Steve acquiesça et partit.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde et se dirigea vers la salle de gym. Il avait quelques mots à dire à certaines personnes il n'était pas franchement heureux de la farce ou le piège ou, quel que soit le nom que vous voulez donner à ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Ils étaient encore tous là, tranquillement installés sur les banquettes et semblant l'attendre. Clint fut le premier à remarquer son arrivée et il sourit. Natasha eut un petit sourire en coin tandis que Bruce secouait la tête. Thor semblait moins confus que lorsqu'il était parti, mais paraissait toujours un peu perplexe. Steve les pointa du doigt – surtout Clint. « Tu savais – tu savais et tu, vous m'avez laissé y aller en sachant exactement ce qui allait se passer ! »

« C'était terrible comment ? « demanda l'archer, dont le sourire s'était élargi.

« Elle était en… » Il déglutit, rouge d'embarras. « Elle était en sous-vêtements. Dans leur lit. »

Clint éclata de rire et Natasha se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire de même. Thor fronça les sourcils. « Avez-vous rencontré la charmante Pepper ? »

« Charmante, » répéta le capitaine. « Je ne suis pas sûr que _charmante_ soit le terme qui convient. »

« Qui est charmante ? » La voix de Tony retentit dans la salle. Steve se retourna et le vit habillé d'un bas de sport et d'un vieux tee-shirt, semblant aussi à l'aise que d'habitude. Il avait l'air d'être complètement confortable avec la situation, malgré ce qui s'était passé.

« Pepper, » répondit Clint. « Charmante et sexy. Ses jambes sont incroyables. »

Tony plissa les yeux. « Et tu es bien placé pour savoir ça, hein, _Clint-je-rentre-dans-la-cuisine-et-j'observe-Barton._

 _Magnifique,_ pensa Steve, _est-ce quelqu'un l'a seulement rencontrée lorsqu'elle avait tous ses habits ?_

Clint haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras. « C'est une cuisine. Je ne m'attendais pas à la trouver uniquement dans ses sous-vêtements et ta chemise. »

Bruce s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et le laboratoire n'est pas un endroit pour coucher. »

Tony secoua la tête et agita vaguement une main dans la direction de Steve. « Si tu as quelque chose à dire sur ma chambre, je te mets dehors. » Le brun soupira et leva les mains au ciel. « Ok, j'aurais dû vous le dire, _je sais_ , mais nous ne sommes toujours pas habitués au fait d'avoir des gens qui vivent ici, avec nous, donc oui, il y a certaines habitudes qu'on doit perdre, faut être patients. On bosse là-dessus. »

« Mon Dieu, tu veux dire que le laboratoire _est_ un terrain de jeu sexuel ? » s'exclama Clint.

Tony se tourna vers lui, pas impressionné pour un sou. « Celui à Malibu* l'était. Celui-ci doit encore être baptisé mais ne t'inquiète pas – ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Si Bruce n'avait pas été là, ça ne serait définitivement plus un problème. »

« Ok, j'ai fini avec cette conversation. On peut se remettre à l'entraînement ? » Steve plaida, les yeux _suppliants_ – il était prêt à _supplier_ juste pour que la discussion-centrée-sexe prenne fin.

Tony sourit. « Bien sûr, Cap, je vais t'entraîner. On va faire ça à ma manière, tu vas adorer ça. »

Clint rit, laissant Thor confus, Steve rouge d'embarras et Bruce secouant la tête – _sérieusement_ , ça devenait une habitude.

Depuis ce moment ils virent Pepper de plus en plus fréquemment, et heureusement pour eux, elle portait toujours tous ses vêtements – Tony avait fait en sorte que Jarvis le prévienne dès qu'ils allaient se trouver dans une zone de passage, dans une position… compromettante. Entre Clint, Steve et Bruce qui avaient déjà vu sa petite-amie quasi-nue, ça suffisait comme ça. Ça, c'était uniquement pour lui.**

* * *

*à la base il n'était question que de _home_ (maison), mais ça n'était pas très clair donc je me suis dit que ça devait être Malibu.

**j'ai changé la fin car je trouvais que la phrase, ou la traduction en tous cas, ne faisait pas très fin, justement. Au début c'était « It wouldn't do any good to anyone if they got yet again in an uncomfortable position." ("Cela ne ferait aucun bien à aucun d'entre eux si eux [Tony et Pepper] était à nouveau surpris dans une position compromettante. »)

Auteur:Voilà! Est-ce qu'on aime pas tous le pepperony? ou juste combien Tony est génial? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!  
A bientôt.

Voilà, j'en ai fini avec cette traduction, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, en dépit de la publication pas du tout régulière x)  
Laissez une review! (oui, c'est un ordre. non, ne vous vexez pas)


End file.
